Memories of a Damned King
by NeutralStripes
Summary: King Lincoln captures Luan and instead of rejoicing in his lucky find, he suffers as Luan manages to open up painful memories. This takes place prior to the events of "Liberty of a Damned King".


**This takes place before the events of "Liberty of a Damned King". I really enjoyed the medieval au thing I did before so I wanted to base it off the first one I did but since the first was pretty much an ending, I decided to back track a little and focus on the sort of stuff that led up to Liberty of a Damned King. I feel like the pacing in this is kind of bad but I was just sitting in my folder for awhile. Other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

The early morning proved earnest for Lincoln and his cavalry. They marched along the dirt trail, making their tiresome trek home. The fresh morning air was icy yet had a hidden warmth of welcome. The clanking and shuffling of the men's armor filled the air with an ominous threat. The forest was covered in a blue mist but none were lost nor afraid. Some men were chattering and laughing. Others rode on silently. The sound of the horse's iron shoes was drumming to the beat of everyone's hearts.

Lincoln was the only one ahead of the army, leading them back home like a beacon of hope. He rode on with a cold pass. His face was tough and his eyes were deadly. His posture was firm and his head was held high. His crimson cape thrashed in the breeze and his crown glimmered like the sun.

Lincoln and his army were coming back from a successful hunt. They brought with them a dead pig and a dead cow. They also had with them some furs and spices they got from the nearest town. The peasants there were so generous. When Lincoln came striding by, he stuck out his hand and the villagers donated their goods willingly. Even through their boney physique and growling stomachs, they searched through their hearts and decided to serve a greater purpose.

Lincoln couldn't find any way to thank them.

Only two were killed that day: A young married couple. My God, the audacity. When it was their turn to give, Lincoln stuck out his hand but they had _nothing_. Lincoln saw through their lies so he had his men search the couple's shanty home. And what did they find?

Hidden very carefully, was some bread and a pouch of salt. When his men brought him the news, Lincoln shook his head with shame and humility. He executed the man with his own blade, which was seen as a great honor. The men of his army had their way with the young wife before she was killed. Lincoln, probably long ago, would have had his way with the woman too but he was married now. And he was loyal to her. She had his heart and, maybe soon, his children too. But that was wishful thinking. The town was silent as Lincoln and his men marched on.

Now, Lincoln was heading back to his lovely castle with only one good in mind.

Mere hours ago, when Lincoln and his men were hunting, two arrows were fired at him. Both missed. One passed by his throat, the wind brushing his skin by a couple inches. The other passed right above his shoulder. The men made haste. They chased down and captured the assassin. When they brought her to Lincoln's presence, he couldn't help but laugh.

It was one of the younger sisters of the rebel leader. A single sister, alone and ambitious. She was stripped of her weapons and chained. She marched on sluggishly, dragging her bare feet through the wet mud and sharp twigs. Her embarrassment and failure was unbelievable. Luan kept her head down and her face hidden.

Lincoln looked back and saw her. She looked unkempt. Her skin was messy and smeared with dirt. Her face was scratched and dark. Her clothes were torn and dirty. Lincoln noticed that Luan looked lost and miserable like a mere child. He smiled.

The rest of the trip went on in silence.

Lincoln and his men eventually made it back to the castle. It was a stone fortress with an overwhelming defense. Archers lined the top of the roof. The drawbridge came down and more armored men scurried out. The men marched on the bridge.

Everyone had their eyes on the girl. Luan felt it down her neck. Once inside, Lincoln ordered his general to throw the rebel in the prison. With a wave of a hand, the army and Luan went away. Lincoln was left alone. His mind was on Luan the whole time.

But he'll see her soon.

Lincoln sat in his throne, bored. He was waiting in silence. He leaned on one of the armrests, his head in his upturned palm. He drew his interest from the intricate design of the room. The golden and bright colors that popped off from the walls and roof. He remembered the walls and ceiling when his family was still here, none of it changed. Even now, everything was kept the same. The red wool curtains, the marble tiles, the clear glass.

Lincoln could almost hear childish laughter. It irritated him. Mocked him. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore it but couldn't. Rage boiled up in his body. He wanted to scream.

Just seconds before his temper dwindled, the tall double doors opened and his beautiful wife came strolling in like an angel. Her pace was slower than time, her elegance could put any earthly woman to shame. God was envious and the Devil was tempted. But Lincoln had her to himself.

The lovely Ronnie Anne

Lincoln glances at her and they locked eyes. Lincoln smirked.

"Ah, so my bride finally decides to see me," Lincoln said teasingly. Ronnie Anne looks around playfully. Her eyes pathetically scanned the empty room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had the impression that you were _very_ busy," She shot back. They both smiled and laughed. "So, what happened? I heard there was great news from your hunt,"

Lincoln shrugged. He got up from his seat with a grunt. He stepped down from his throne and made his way by his wife's side.

"We captured another rebel," Lincoln said.

"And?" Ronnie Anne asked. Her eyes stayed on Lincoln as he walked by her and to the doors.

"She's the sister of the leader. A soon-to-be commander herself." Lincoln said with a warmth behind his voice. Ronnie Anne raised a brow. Her interest soared.

"That's a far better find than the other two." She said.

Lincoln was far more satisfied with his luck than anything. Now, all he has to do is find the rest and kill them. Who knows, with all the sisters he's already captured, they might end up coming to him instead. And when they do, he'll be ready.

Ronnie Anne cleared her throat and squirmed a bit.

"So, are you going to interrogate her too?" Ronnie Anne asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Lincoln said.

"When?"

Lincoln placed a firm hand on the cold double doors. He turned and gave Ronnie Anne a wicked smile. His lips went from ear to ear and his eyes were empty. He cracked open the door. He laughed as the heavy door closed behind him. His voice echoed and bounced off the walls, pushing the childish laughter out of his head.

The stone walls were cracked and dripping wet. The dank smell of the prison was horrid. The steel bars were thin and weak yet held perfectly. There were large gaps between each bar but not large enough for anyone to get out. Even if Luan had a chance to escape the prison cell, her hands were firmly chained to the wall. She was cold and afraid. She couldn't do anything. She just rested on her knees and waited.

Across from her, in the same cell, were two small children huddled together. One was chained to the wall like her. She was sitting down but her hands were kept up. Her head was hung and her face was covered by her hair. The other was free but buried her face into the other's chest, sobbing loudly. The child cried on and on but the other was frighteningly silent.

Luan effortlessly yanked at her chain. Her strength quickly faded and despair ran through her heart. Her arms went limp and she sighed. She looked out the window where a warm light was shining through. The window was covered with steel bars but the sunlight still managed to touch her cold skin. Was this some kind of sign? Was this hope?

Luan looked at the two kids then quickly looked away. She tried to look at her chains but couldn't. When she was about to yank it again, Luan heard a loud metallic clunk. She turned her head to the prison doors which flung open forcefully. A flash of unwanted light blinded her. She hissed and looked away. When her entire world went dark again, she looked back and noticed two guards in heavy armor standing there and Lincoln behind them. She gasped and her heart skipped.

Lincoln looked around, scanning the room with a predator's eyes. He looked and finally spotted Luan. She was in leather clothing and had a brown hood around her neck. He smiled mockingly and walked over to her in a cold stroll, savoring every second, one step at a time. His red cape stayed strong on his shoulders, slithering down his back and tickled the ground.

Father's cape.

His chin was up and his chest was out. He was swollen with pride. His hands were behind his back and he stood firm as a King ought to. Above his head was the crown.

Father's crown.

Luan grit her teeth and growled under her breath. Lincoln took note and chuckled.

"Luan Loud: rebel, traitor to the throne, and fighter of the people." Lincoln sighed and shook his head. "Look at you. First a proud heir and now a poor sight. How is it that you still fight for them knowing your fate is full of failure and defeat?"

Luan said nothing.

Lincoln sighed and shook his head. He looked at Luan for a second. He turned and looked at the kids. He smirked.

"Maybe she will answer," he said.

He walked over the crying child, grabbed a handful of her golden hair and pulled her up by force. The little girl squealed and cried. Luan's eyes widened.

It was Lana.

The other was Lola.

Lana grabbed Lincoln's hands and tried to push him away but it was futile. Lincoln chuckled evilly.

"Tell me, dear sister, how is it that you still have faith in our siblings?" Lincoln shook her a bit and pulled harder. He lifted her farther from the ground. Lana's little feet kicked and squirmed for the ground. Bits of tears welled up in her eyes and her heart raced.

"Where are your saviors? Where?" Lincoln asked. He turned Lana to Luan. Lana's eyes widened too. Luan was sacred. Her jaw was hung lazily and her heart ached.

"Look," Lincoln said softly, "There's one here," Lincoln turned Lana to Lola. "And another there."

A pregnant silence filled the room.

Lincoln waited. Luan shook with fear and hate. And Lana whimpered.

"Nothing?" Lincoln said. "No answer?"

Lincoln dropped Lana at his feet. She landed with a thud, the air escaping her lungs. Lincoln turned to Lola. Her head was still hung and her face dark. She looked limp and lifeless.

"And you?" Lincoln asked coldly. He took a step towards Lola.

"No!" Lana screamed. She grabbed Lincoln's foot with a weak grip.

Lincoln came to a halt. He looked down at her with disgust and anger. Lincoln flared his teeth. With a sudden rage, he pulled his foot back and kicked her in the stomach. The great force made her jump back and pushed her away. Lana wrapped her hands around her belly and groaned. Lincoln walked in front of Lana and towered over her like a God.

"How _dare_ you lay your hands on me, you _peasant_ ," Lincoln shouted. He lifted a heavy foot over her head, ready to end her in _one_ … _fell_ … _swoop_.

"Stop!" Luan shouted. She tried to jump but her hands were stuck. The chains rattled dangerously behind her. Lincoln shot her an empty gaze. Her teeth were bared and her eyes were full of fire. Lincoln eventually lowered his foot and left Lana alone. He kept his eyes on Luan, a smile creeping onto his face.

"And what are you going to do?" Lincoln asked mockingly, his eyes running over her body.

"If you touch her again, I swear to God I'll kill you," Luan barked.

Lincoln raised a brow, looked at her with a smile then began to laugh wickedly. Lincoln walked over to her, kneeled down to her level and placed a tender hand on her warm cheek.

"Oh, dear sister, you forget. God is on my side. He granted _me_ Kingship, He handed _me_ the throne and He gave _me_ power. Look at yourself. You were mighty and feared once. And you gave it all up for a foolish dream."

Lincoln rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. Luan bit at his hand but Lincoln quickly pulled away. He held his scared hand in the other. He stood up again with his chin up and his nose scrunched. He looked down at her in irritation.

"The people's freedom is _not_ foolish," Luan said.

"Oh, please," Lincoln whined. "The people already have freedom."

"Not under your rule," Luan spat out with venom in her words. Lincoln looked at her with a mix of repulsiveness and annoyance. Lincoln straightened out his back and stood at full height.

"Well then, if you so willingly surrender your life for the people, then let's see how prepared you are to fight for them," Lincoln said.

Lincoln looked at one guard, waved a hand and pointed at Luan. He then looked at the other guard and asked him for his sword. The one guard unlocked Luan's chains. She fell to her hands and knees. She hissed. She sat on her knees and rubbed her sore wrists.

Lincoln was standing over her with a sword in his hand. Luan looked up and noticed him. Her eyes widened. Lincoln smiled and tossed the sword at her feet. It landed softly in front of her. Lincoln took a couple steps back and opened his arms wide.

"Now is your chance, dear sister. _You_ can end my vicious tyranny in _this_ very moment." Lincoln said dramatically, knowing himself well.

Luan looked at the sword then at Lincoln. _This has to be some kind of trick_ , she thought. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. Her eyes wandered back to the iron blade, a firm hand wrapping itself around the handle. She picked up the sword and herself. She looked at Lincoln with deadly intent.

Luan looked at him from head to toe, trying to find a perfect place to aim for. _He's grown so much over the years,_ she told herself. He was now a handsome young man. If it weren't for the circumstances, she would've ran up and hugged him.

But _that_ isn't her younger brother. Not the one she knew.

She looked at his face. Aim for the head? She looked at his chest. Or the heart?

She kept asking and asking, running the action in her head just to get it down right.

Lincoln raised a brow. Luan finally held the sword in both hands. Her hold was firm and steady. She gently leveled the flat side of the sword to her waist, the tip aiming at the ground, almost like it was sheathed. Lincoln knew.

Luan quickly brought the sword above her head and then down. Lincoln moved to the side and dodged the strike with ease. Even his cape managed to follow unscathed. The blade sank into the soft ground. Luan quickly lifted the sword again with a tug. She brought back the sword and tried to go for a deadly jab. Lincoln's heart was the target.

Lincoln danced to the side again. The blade sliced the open air where we once stood. Lincoln quickly reached out and grabbed Luan's wrist. He squished her wrist hard and with the other hand, he yanked the sword away. Lincoln swiped his foot at her legs. Luan fell back with a painful thud and Lincoln followed her.

Lincoln had her hands pinned above her head. He hovered over her, his knees violently pressing against her womanhood. His nasty smile and roaming eyes showed his purpose. His eyes ran over her developed body, checking every inch and curve. Luan tightened her legs around his knees, trying to keep him from moving. She unwillingly squirmed and swayed her hips. A shameful blush burned her face. Lincoln noticed. He came in close and moved to her ear.

"What's wrong, dear sister? Where is your fighting resolve? Or did you finally realize that you aren't as strong as you think?" Lincoln whispered. His warm breath made shivers run down Luan's spine. Lincoln noticed. A sinful smile came to his face. "Let me show you how weak you really are."

Lincoln put Luan's hands together and held her wrists down with one hand. With his other hand, he wrapped it around her neck. Luan's heart jumped. Lincoln chuckled. He caressed her cheek with a gentle thumb and his hands slowly slithered down. He moved lower to her shoulders, then down her chest. He grabbed her breast and squeezed gently.

Luan yelped. She squirmed, trying desperately to escape. Lincoln moved his leg some more. An electric shock ran through her body. Her back arched instinctively. Lincoln's rough hand crawled over her soft belly. His hands slithered into the waist of her leather skirt.

Tears formed in the corner of Luan's eyes. She closed her eyes and turned away. Lincoln's fingertips made it to the smooth surface of her pubic mound. And just when he was about to feel her soft flesh, the prison doors flung open.

Ronnie Anne came in.

She looked around and finally spotted Lincoln. Her eyes shot from Luan to Lincoln, then to Lincoln's hand and Luan's waist. Her lost gaze turned to slitted eyes.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Lincoln pulled away from Luan and sat beside her. His dominant expression turned into visible discomfort. Lincoln chuckled nervously.

"Torture and interrogation. You know, the usual." Lincoln said.

"Right," Ronnie Anne said sarcastically. "Have you forgotten so soon that you are eternally bound to me and me alone?"

"Of course not, my love. It's just that-"

Luan wrapped her cold hands around Lincoln's soft throat and brought him to the ground. She got on top of him and squeezed harder. Lincoln started to choke and gasp. Ronnie Anne hissed, looking at Lincoln with a bit of a shared pain.

"Ouch. That doesn't look too good." Ronnie Anne said jokingly.

The two guards ran in and tried to help but before they had the chance, Ronnie Anne raised a commanding hand at them. They halted. Lincoln kicked and called out but his words were gibberish. Ronnie Anne cupped a hand over her ear.

"What was that?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I couldn't quite hear you, my love."

"H-help, help," Lincoln managed to spit out.

"Oh, my," Ronnie Anne giggled. " Why didn't you just say so?"

Ronnie Anne glanced at the guards and nodded. The two armored men rushed in and subdued Luan. They pulled her back but she was lashing out like a wild animal. They managed to put her chains back on and cuffed her to the wall. Lincoln was on the ground, coughing and taking in breaths of air. He placed a warm hand over his tight chest. A red ring boldly showed itself around his white neck. He gently touched it and hissed.

Ronnie Anne walked close and kneeled in front of her husband. She smiled warmly. Lincoln's jaw was hung. They stared at each other in silence. Lincoln's breathing was uneven and rugged. He had a gentle hand over his bruised neck. His head was spinning and his heart was racing with new-found fear. Ronnie Anne looked at Luan then at the twins then back to Lincoln.

"I came to tell you that dinner is almost ready. And I've grown quite fond of our _guests_. Why don't you invite them, love?" Ronnie Anne got up with the same slow elegance, her deadly eyes staying on Lincoln's. "They might need some new pair of clothes. Send them to me as soon as possible, will you?"

Without another word, or waiting for an answer, Ronnie Anne left.

Lincoln laid on the ground in silence like a buffoon. The only sound he could hear was the deadly marching of his beating heart. He looked at the twins. Lana softly wept into Lola's chest. He turned to Luan. She stared at him with a snarl and Lincoln growled back.

He wanted to end her here and now.

He wanted to get up and cave in her skull.

Slit her throat.

Strangle her.

Stab her heart.

He wanted her to die a thousand gruesome death. But he couldn't kill her. Lincoln got up with a great struggle. He looked at Luan with evil eyes.

"Bitch," Lincoln said and wobbled out, leaning on the wet, cold, stone walls for support.

The clattering of plates and shuffling of silverware rang in the air like the clashing of swords. The servants walked slowly and in order. Lincoln was seated in the head of the table. Ronnie Anne was to his side. Luan and the twins were seated on the other side, one vacant seat separating them.

Lincoln looked at Luan from the corner of his eye. She was dressed in one of the dresses that Lincoln got for Ronnie Anne. The twins were both dressed in new clothing. Their faces clean and glowing. Their hair was combed and made. Lola was up and awake. Her eyes were big, doe-like. She looked a little lost. Her face was empty. She was looking at Lana with a tilted head and absent mind. Lincoln noticed that Luan and the twins looked like the same sisters he _truly_ remembered before they abandoned the throne.

Plates were set in front of them, taking Lincoln out of his stupor. There were slices of pork, steaming corn and sliced potatoes. Bread and fruits littered around the pork. Shining grapes, tomatoes and green lettuce beckoned the starving sisters.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne dug in. Both grabbing pieces of meat with their forks and picked at different foods with no remorse. Luan observed them. She hesitantly grabbed her fork in a fist. She poked at the meat with caution. Lincoln raised a brow. Lana was watching and waiting. Lola was bobbing her head a bit dangerously, greed and haste in her eyes. Her mouth was wide and drooling.

She was definitely more lively and thriving than before. Ronnie Anne had the heart to get the nurse to check on the young girl. Lola was just exhausted, though. She needed rest and some food. _She'll be fine_ , the nurse said with bitterness and distaste as she left the room.

Luan stabbed the meat with her fork. She pulled the whole slice and took a bite. She chewed slowly. Her eyes roaming around as if looking for some particular taste. She then tried the bread and potato. Luan chewed and swallowed swiftly, humming in delight.

Luan looked at Lana with a mouthful of food and nodded. Lana took her fork in her fist and loudly jabbed the meat. She threw the pork in her mouth and ate like a barbarian. She skewered the veggies and ate those as well. When Lana swallowed, she turned and began to feed Lola slowly and carefully. Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Animals," Lincoln mumbled himself.

Ronnie Anne swallowed, humming too. She looked at Luan with curiosity. She cleared her throat and began.

"So, Lady Loud, what brings you here?" Ronnie Anne asked, trying to start a conversation.

Luan swallowed her food. She looked at Lincoln and he looked back. They glared at each other for a while.

"Some family business," Luan said sharply. "And don't call me Lady. I'm no longer part of the Royal Family so there's no need for such a meaningless title."

"Right, of course." Ronnie Anne said respectfully. "And what about your elder sisters. How are they doing?"

"Fine,"

"That's good to hear," Ronnie Anne giggled. "I only ask because my beloved husband hardly mentions any of you. I even found it surprising that he had any sisters at all. That is until he finally told me." Luan was poking the meat gently. Her eyes were on her plate and her voice was violent.

"Yes, well," Luan stabbed the fork through the soft pork. "We aren't exactly on the _friendliest_ terms."

"Ah, yes. He _can_ be quite stubborn sometimes," Ronnie Anne added. Luan giggled at this and looked at Ronnie Anne with disbelief.

"Sometimes? Oh please. I remember when we were younger, he would always lock himself in the throne room like a moody child. Father would scream at him and he always got Mother to throw a fit. He was a stubborn child but I think it was in his nature."

Both Ronnie Anne and Luan laughed. Lincoln growled in annoyance. His nose scrunched up and something ticked in his head.

"I wasn't the only troubled child. Father would always get mad at you for your ridiculous jokes and childish antics. You always put the jester to shame." Lincoln said, putting a piece of pork in his mouth. Ronnie Anne was the only one that laughed at that one.

Lana hooted like a monkey and waved her hand. All eyes were on her and she suppressed a laugh.

"I remember when Lincoln used to let me ride on his back. He could only care me for a couple seconds before he was completely tired out. He cried and complained to us about how his arms felt torn and swollen. Our sister, Lynn, always carried the both of us longer."

Ronnie Anne giggled and snorted. She covered her smiling face with a hand and waved teasingly at Lincoln with the other. Lana and Luan made it obvious that they were laughing at Lincoln. He growled, a shameful blush running across his face.

"Oh, please," Lincoln said. "I had to carry both you and your twin sister at the same time. And both of you were pretty heavy children for your ages. Besides, Lynn had the strength of a brute. Her might was unmatched to even the godliest of monsters. Right, dear sister?"

Lincoln turned to Luan and her happy smile dropped. She avoided his eyes and looked down at her plate. She nodded shyly ( _or was it stubbornness_ ) and made no other acknowledgment.

An awkward silence filled the room. The sound of Lana eating and the plates clattering as the servants cooked and cleaned was maddening.

Ronnie Anne cleared her throat and turned to Luan.

"So, _Luan,_ if you don't mind me asking, why was it that you decided to leave the Royal Family?"

"Ronnie Anne," Lincoln hissed, venom in his tongue.

"What?" Ronnie Anne said with awful innocence. "I'm just curious. The bond between your family seems respectful at most so I don't see why ALL the loud sisters would steer away from the throne. It just doesn't make the slightest bit of sense."

Luan dropped her fork loudly. Lincoln looked at her and she looked back at him with dripping hatred. Then Luan looked back to Ronnie Anne.

"I don't mind at all," Luan said with a soft tone, almost ladylike.

"Thank you," Ronnie Anne said sarcastically. She turned to Lincoln and nodded her head to Luan. "See."

Lincoln sighed and rolled his eyes.

And so Luan began.

"It all rooted from long ago. When father was still ruling. Lynn Sr. was a great king. He was very kind and very ambitious. A little negligent but tolerable nonetheless. Everyone loved him. He was truly like no other King. He cared for all people, regardless of class or birth. He believed in the purity and good nature of all men and women. We were awfully proud of him."

Luan clenched her fist and kept her eyes down.

"But not all good deeds have good endings. One fateful day, when mother and father were taking a trip to a nearby village, they were assassinated by a group of radicals. This group wanted the monarch to die and believed that the people should rule as an open organization of politics and debate. It was extremely tough on us. We were quite young at the time so we felt lost and hopeless. We were prepared for our sister Lori to take the throne and lead respectfully as father did. But I guess things didn't work as we wanted them too."

Lincoln felt his chest burn. Luan looked a Lincoln and nodded his way.

"He was chosen as our next King." Luan spat.

Luan looked at Lincoln and they stared at each other for a bit. She noticed his painful eyes but she showed no remorse. Luan turned back to Ronnie Anne.

"His rule was fueled by anger and revenge," Luan said.

"It was justice!" Lincoln roared. The walls shook and table quaked but no one quivered under his voice. Luan shook her head in sympathy and ignored him.

"He was blinded, truly believing that everyone was naturally evil and wicked, that everyone was after us. He believed he was protecting us but he was only fuelling the endless cycle of hatred and blood."

Lincoln's eyes twitched and his teeth clenched.

"My sisters and I tried to change him but he was… hopeless. He was corrupt and lost. He betrayed the values that our dear mother and father had taught and engraved into us."

Lincoln growled.

"We couldn't stand behind what he was doing. But there was no way for us to stop him. He had power and we were simply there for display. So when Lori left, we followed eagerly. Only one of our sisters stayed-"

"Don't," Lincoln commanded. Luan looked at Lincoln with wide eyes, her heart starting with a mad jump. "Don't you dare say her name."

Ronnie Anne waited patiently, expecting Luan to continue. And she did.

"L-Linka was-" Luan managed to squeak out.

Lincoln slammed his hands on the table and shot up from his seat. His heavy chair flung back and smacked against the floor like thunder. Lincoln's head was boiling and there was murder in his eyes.

"Guards!" Lincoln called. Two armored men ran in. "Take them away."

"Lincoln," Ronnie Anne called in morbid disbelief.

"Shut your mouth, witch," Lincoln ordered. And she obeyed fearfully.

One guard carried away the twins with ease. The other dragged Luan away as she kicked and shouted for him to let her go. When they were taken out and back to the prison, Lincoln turned his rage to Ronnie Anne but never on her.

"Tomorrow morning I'm having them executed," Lincoln promised.

A week had passed but he never killed them.

Ronnie Anne made sure Luan and the twins were warm and fed while they waited in their cold, dark cell. Lincoln knew what Ronnie Anne was doing but he never said anything about it.

Ronnie Anne and Luan kept talking. Lincoln's beloved wife would go down to the prison cells, sit there and chat away with Luan. Lincoln didn't mind it.

At first.

Some odd nights, Ronnie Anne would come back to bed with a scornful attitude. She hardly talked to Lincoln and when she did, it was merely a simple gesture and a single word.

Luan was telling her stuff that Lincoln never wanted Ronnie Anne to know. Information about his sisters, about his past, and about Linka. Things that he should've told her himself.

Trust and acceptance is what Lincoln and Ronnie Anne promised each other, and Lincoln couldn't even keep his end of the deal.

Then one night, Ronnie Anne kicked Lincoln out from their shared bed. Lincoln was at a loss for words. He tried to ask what was wrong but she yelled and cursed and him.

Lincoln knew what was wrong. Luan told her something. What is was, Lincoln didn't know.

He was restless that night. Then a dreadful thought came over him and he acted. He got dressed lazily, put on his cape, left the crown and walked out the door.

The castle was dark. The moon snuck in through the glass windows and lit up the corridor in a blue glow. Lincoln sped down the hall for he knew she was waiting for him. If he didn't show up, then he'd be an unpredictable coward. And he didn't want that. The only ones who truly knew him well were his sisters. And he'd like to keep it that way.

When he was out the castle, the cool night breeze brushed against his face. He shivered and sighed. He walked down the stone stairs with a slow grace that made him a star on God's blessed Earth. But now was no time to be dramatic; No one was even watching.

He marched to the prison doors and walked in. In the bleak, rancid hole of a prison was his sister's and no one else.

Way across the room, his eyes feel on Luan, her back was against the stone wall of her cell. Her arms were crossed and so were her legs. She waited impatiently. Then across from her was the twins. They sleep peacefully, stomachs full and warm, fur blanket over them and a smile on their faces.

Ronnie Anne caught some weird attachment to them. It was completely understandable. Even she was kind and sincere to the other ones. Only now was she was comfortable enough to show it, I guess.

Lincoln walked over to her, he marched on and his cape slithered along. He felt like a reaper. A killer in the night. Here he was, ready to bring judgment to his worst enemy but he couldn't. He was here… to talk.

Lincoln came close to the cell and when he placed a hand on the iron bar, Luan turned and noticed him. Then she turned away.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. He came to the metal door and unlocked it. He opened the cell, walked in and closed the door behind him confidently. Luan noticed the key still in his hand. He didn't go too far in. He kept his back pressed to the iron bars and sat down.

There was a pregnant silence.

Lincoln dipped his head back and looked up at the cracked ceiling. He traced the electric lines eagerly. When he got lost, he sighed and looked back at Luan. She kept her arms crossed and her eyes away.

"Why do enjoy ruining my life?" Lincoln asked genuinely.

"Because you ruined mine," Luan glared out the cracked window. Even when the moon's radiant light hit her face, her eyes were lifeless and empty.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lincoln said. He crossed his arms and stared at Luan. Her gaze was fixed somewhere else. She didn't even want to look at him. "Our fate, dear sister, is not decided by God but by ourselves. _You_ chose to leave. _You_ chose to betray me. _You_ chose to fight. And now, _you_ must pay for your wicked deeds."

"Only because we had no other option left," Luan responded. "We wanted to help you, Lincoln. We really did but you refused us. You were stuck in your ways and there was honestly no way of getting you out."

"So you decided to try and kill me," Lincoln said coldly.

Luan fell silent. The grip around her chest tightened and her eyes squinted at the sparkling gold in the sky. Luan never liked to think about it but yes, she decided to kill her brother. It was never really a topic that was talked about around her sisters. His name was hardly ever mentioned in any amiable light. It was painful for all of them but it had to be done.

"Look at our beloved parents," Lincoln continued. "Father was a benevolent King that was respected and cherished by all. Mother was a kind and loving soul to her children and the people alike. And at the end of their roads, what cruel fortune awaited them?"

"Lincoln," Luan called pitifully. She closed her eyes and hung her head. Lincoln started. His anger rose and everything he had done was revived in his heart.

"Father did _everything_ right and mother did nothing wrong. And yet, they died a dog's death," Lincoln spat out. He gripped his arms tighter. He looked at Luan then to the straws on the ground. "And instead of standing with me when I needed you the most, you left and you… defended _them_."

Luan turned her gaze to her pained brother. His eyes were downcast and his voice broken. The white set of hair, his freckled face and buck teeth brought a warmth to her heart. A child. He was like a mopey child: Lost, afraid, angry.

And now, he was like this because she didn't try hard enough.

Luan got up silently. She walked over to her brother. She stood over him, looking down at him and scolding him like an older sister ought to. For the first time, Lincoln was scared of her.

Instead of doing what she was trained to do, Luan walked next to him, stood by his side then sat down. He was taller than she expected. His shoulders were broad, his face was sharp and his body was firm. She looked up at him but he didn't look at her. She gently leaned her head on his shoulder but Lincoln was tense.

Luan sighed. His warmth was comforting like a perfect piece that felt missing from her heart for far too long and his smell was fresh like flowers that only Autumn knew. She snuggled into him and his stiff shoulders fell reluctantly. She closed her eyes and rested.

"I'm sorry," Luan said softly.

"Don't be, dear sister," Lincoln's eyes stayed glued to the ground. "We have built ourselves on the foundation upon which we stand. If that means we have to fight until the day _one_ of us dies, then so be it."

There was silence. Lincoln still refused to see the other way. Even in the presence of his sister, he was a wicked soul that didn't seek salvation. So is the self-destructive nature of foolery.

Luan couldn't blame him, even though everyone did. She should've stayed. All of them should've stayed and helped. Bit by bit. Slowly but surely. But the only sister that was truly loyal to Lincoln was-

"Where is Linka?" Luan looked up at him with a glowing curiosity. "I haven't seen her around. I would've expected her to make a complete show out of me."

Lincoln tensed again and his eyes widened. He glanced at Luan and then back to the ground.

"Uh," Lincoln choked. His eyes scurried all over the ground as if the answer was somewhere around him. "She's… dead."

The chirping of the crickets rang through the night as a gentle lullaby. The cold wind howled and wept in the cold air. Luan's face fell and her eyes shot up to Lincoln. She looked at him, expecting him to laugh or… do something.

Something that made her know that he was joking. Luan wanted to him to look back at her but his eyes were fixed on the floor.

"What?" She whispered. Despite their history, Luan felt truly heartbroken. "H-how?"

Luan grabbed onto his arm and squeezed. Lincoln was ripped out of his stupor. He shot a nervous glance over to Luan. Their eyes met for a brief second and that told Luan everything she needed to know. Lincoln quickly looked out the window.

"Why?" Luan finally asked. Lincoln tensed again and cleared his throat.

"I had to," Lincoln answered. "She was mad, way beyond reason. At first, she felt content ruling with me; She told me so. Then she grew impatient. She knew she was next to rule as the Queen and she didn't want to wait until I had died. I gave her as much liberty and power as I could just to keep her satisfied but-"

Lincoln looked back up at the ceiling, he went limp and all his energy drained from his body. He wanted so much to believe that Linka was up there with Mother and Father but he knew that wasn't the case. Lincoln let out a rough chuckle.

"People started to think that she was my bride. We were most often seen with each other and we were very close. I was foolish enough not to see it. She only laughed and smiled when I was around. Linka was only truly happy then," Lincoln looked down at his hand. The ring around his finger shimmered in the night light. "But I loved someone else."

"Ronnie Anne," Luan said.

"Right," Lincoln confirmed. "And when Linka found out I was marrying Ronnie Anne, she knew Ronnie Anne was going to be the next Queen and not her. She grew violent. Killed for sport, raided and plundered villages for fun, and did anything she wanted while she still had time."

Lincoln looked at his rough hand. He ran a passive thumb over the frosty ring and sighed. He clenched his fist and the metal around his finger scratched his skin.

"Some of her _loyal_ soldiers finally told me that she was conspiring to assassinate my beloved wife. When I brought Linka to the throne and confronted her about the claims, she drew her blade on me. What else was I to do? When it was over, she died there, near the throne she wanted so badly."

Lincoln glanced over at Luan and she looked back hesitantly. The moonlight hooked to his face like a beautiful set of skin. The failing muscles on his face managed to stretch across his cheeks and made a pained smile. The soft blue light lumintated off his marble eyes and displayed a somber glimmer. A speck of light, like a diamond, ran down his cheek.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Lincoln said, his voice broke and shook with an overflow of emotions. He sighed and it came out as a torrent of gasps.

Luan looked at him for a second, then leaned her head back onto his tender should. She sighed and tried to completely forgot about Linka.

"D-does anyone know?" Luan whispered.

"Only you," Lincoln said.

"I'm sorry," Luan said. Lincoln chuckled through a gasp.

"Don't be, dear sister, she was a monster. A shadow of what I could've been," Lincoln reassured himself but Luan shook her head.

"An omen of what you could still be," Luan fixed.

Luan shouldn't have said that. Lincoln was weak in heart and mind. Linka was the one true sister he loved and cared for, even know. Even with everything she did.

Lincoln grit his teeth and his face hardened. He pushed Luan away and she looked up at him with lost eyes. Lincoln got up, his crimson cape following him like a wave of blood.

Lincoln looked down at her, the moonlight curved around his face and body, masking him in a whimsical glow. His wrath radiated from him like a heavenly sight. Lincoln's angered face lingered on Luan then fell to the ground. He brushed the tears away with his palm and sniffled.

Lincoln's face fell and he sighed. He looked straight and marched to the cell door. He opened it and stormed out the prison. In his suppressed rage, Lincoln forgot he left the door gapping open. Luan found her chance to leave.

But when the next morning came around and the first set of guards took up their morning shifts, they noticed that the Loud sisters were resting comfortably in their cell. The door was closed and Luan was huddled with the sleeping twins in their fur blanket, a warm smile on her face. She made sure she would never leave him again and that, as long as she was here, she would make every day a living hell for her dear brother.


End file.
